


Bound to you

by Meowzalot



Series: Broken Chains [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Sexy Fluff, sweet Mycroft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowzalot/pseuds/Meowzalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots I'm doing for Broken Chains. Each chapter is its own one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing for Mycroft and Greg. It's not exactly as kinky as the other parts but I just wanted some fluff. I promise I'll get really kinky next time.

Everything hurt. That was the best way to describe it. Hours of standing around in the damn rain, with the air growing even more chilled, was just asking for trouble. Shivering into the thick wool coat he took the coffee Donovan offered, nodding with thanks as he watched Sherlock lean over a water logged body as John stood nearby holding up an umbrella so the rain wouldn’t ‘ruin whatever Anderson had managed not to touch yet’.

Sometimes it was like baby-sitting a bunch of bloody children.

“Any idea yet, Sherlock?” Greg asked, sipping at the hot drink in hand as Sherlock stood. The cool eyes regarded him not exactly unkindly but since this new relationship with the elder Holmes brother Sherlock had acted brattier than usual. John compared it to a child unhappy about sharing a friend, which was a rather endearing thought. “I know you’re eager to get home but do try to control yourself.” Sherlock huffed, glaring over at John when the shorter man kicked his ankle gently. “Sherlock.”

How John Watson dealt with the man Greg didn’t know. Not that he actually wanted to know anyway. “Actually I’m more worried about freezing to death waiting for you.” He huffed, shivering again. “It was the cousin, obviously. If you check records you’ll find she’s not a cousin by blood but by marriage. The two were carrying on a scandal worthy affair, when our victims wife found out she demanded he stop it or lose the money his marrying her brought him. Cousin Amy was so heartbroken she shoved him down the concrete stairs. If you’ll excuse me.”

Sherlock left much in the same fashion he got to a scene, silent but still hard to miss. John gave him a small shrug, rolling his eyes. “It’s nothing personal, Greg. Mycroft is just a sensitive subject.”

“Good luck to you, Watson. Braver man than I ever was.” Greg chuckled, flushing as John raised an eyebrow before walking off.

 

Not soon enough Greg Lestrade was walking through the door of his flat, leaving the coat to drop where it fell as he kicked the door shut.

“That’s hardly the proper way to take care of your things, Gregory.”

“Bloody hell, Mycroft! I told you to stop sneaking in like this.” He gasped, trembling hand on the butt of his gun. “Oh, do forgive me for startling you.” Mycroft chuckled in that soft way that made it clear he was far from sorry. His eyes darted down to the coat still on the floor until the silver haired DI reached down to grab it, hanging it up neatly.

It was rather surprising to find Mycroft hanging around his flat. Whenever the man wanted to get together there would just be a black car waiting, or a voicemail sent to tell him where to go. A text might have made more sense but there was just something wonderfully sensual about hearing the underlying promise of what was to come.

Heading over to the couch he sat down next to Mycroft, unsurprised to feel a warm hand go to the back of his neck. Instead of pulling him closer though the man merely frowned, hmming to himself softly. “You’re quite cold, Greg. Much more so than I thought.” Mycroft said, leaning over to press their cheeks together. The action was so intimate that it nearly took the air from his lungs. “You don’t need to treat me like a child.” Greg chuckled softly as the other pulled away.

Those sharp eyes took in more before Mycroft had even properly relaxed back into his side of the couch. Greg grew somewhat self-conscious about his lack of personal grooming. Hair a spiked up mess, bags under his eyes, and slight stubble along his jaw line. Not exactly much when sitting next to a man wearing a perfectly tailored suit. “I think a hot shower is in order.”

“I don’t need a bloody shower right now.” Greg grumbled, glancing towards the telly. His favorite program was about to come on but a small chuckle from the elder Holmes drew his attention back slowly, eyes growing wide as Mycroft smiled.

“Now, Greg, is that anyway for an adult to act?” Mycroft purred, reaching out slowly to flick over an already healed nipple piercing through the shirt. Gasping weakly he sat there as if unable to move, eyes glazing over as the fingers tugged gently. Only together a few months and somehow this had seemed like a good idea. Honestly it was. The increased sensitivity made sex even more amazing, and even when alone Greg rather. . enjoyed tugged at the small rings.

What a man his age was doing with them he honestly had no idea but the woman who’d done them explained how people of all ages were doing these things. When he’d let out an embarrassing moan as the needle was shoved through the right side she’d smirked, winking. “Happened to me as well, silver fox.”

“Get the shower ready, undress, and get in. I’ll be there shortly.” There was no room for debate in that tone. Standing quickly Greg hurried towards the bathroom, smirking to himself at the feeling of someone watching him walk away.

Out of habit he stood in front of the bathroom mirror after undressing. It was mainly a vanity thing but the small flashes of silver at his nipples were more than a little distracting. Reaching up slowly he flicked at both, biting the inside of his cheek hard to suppress a moan. Mycroft hadn’t given him permission to do this. His cock didn’t seem to care as the semi-hard flesh grew harder. Just a quick wank wouldn’t hurt, and Mycroft didn’t have to know.

 

Mycroft may have the bigger shower but in such a small bathroom the heat from the shower just helped the space stay comfortably warm. Stepping under the hot spray Greg soaked in the heat as his hand reached down to grab between his legs, stroking at the swollen head until his knees were trembling. He tried to keep a sharp ear out for Mycroft as he tugged gently at a silver hoop, biting into his cheek.

Just another few strokes and he’d be there! So. . close!

“Naughty boy.”

The chilled voice should have stopped him but god it felt so good! “I’m s-sorry, Mycroft. Just let me finish. Please.” He begged weakly as the curtain was pulled aside, exposing him to a completely nude Mycroft Holmes. All the man had to do was snap his fingers and gesture away to make Greg stop, much to the mans pained arousal.

Stepping behind Greg he placed gentle hands on tense shoulders, frowning at the leftover chill. How many times did he have to tell Greg to take care of himself? Sadly, pointing it out to Lestrade would only leave the DI feeling nagged and annoyed. “Stay still.”

Mycroft picked up a bottle of a cheapish body wash. Something he wouldn’t be too proud to turn his nose up at but it was the only thing Greg used. After a night shared in his bed the pillow on Gregs side of the bed would be soaked with this oddly sweet scent, and he was rather fond of it now. As embarrassing as that was.

“Mycroft, you don’t have to do this.” Greg chuckled as strong hands rubbed into the tense muscles of his shoulders and back. “Hush, Greg. I will do as I please.” He said calmly, working his fingers into the quickly warming skin. The way his lovers tension eased was rather nice.

After a few minutes he placed a gentle kiss to the back of Gregs head, hands moving to the chest area now. “Enjoying yourself, love?”

“Almost as much as you are.” Greg chuckled softly, pressing his hips back to rub his arse against a very familiar dick. A sharp slap to his hip caused him to whimper as Mycroft ‘tsked’ softly. “Now now, do learn to control yourself or should we have another talk about patience?”

The memory of that ‘talk’ alone had Greg remaining still as clever fingers washed the rings, tugging ‘accidentally’ until his hips were arching forward. “Grab onto me.” Was whispered in his ear, giving permission for him to reach around and grab the strong hips. “Mycroft.” He moaned softly, head falling back onto his lovers shoulder when teasing finger tips merely brushed along the straining length between his legs.

When he finally started stroking Greg had to struggle to stay standing, having to lean back against Mycroft for some form of support. Again he could feel the pressure building, causing him to moan and thrust into the skilled hand.

“Do you wish to come now or when I fuck you into the bed?” Mycroft purred, biting hard at the tender earlobe. Bloody hell. It was always arousing when Mycroft spoke like that. So out of character but somehow still elegant. Bastard.

Rolling his head back against the others shoulder he tried to think, nails digging into soft buttocks until the answer came to him. “Fuck me. T-take me into the b-bedroom and let me ride you.”

Getting to the bedroom was easier said than done. Mycroft refused to let Greg leave soaking wet, insisting on standing there drying the man off himself.  
Greg was forced to stand there as a soft towel was run along every inch of him. Damn thing felt like sandpaper!

“You’re practically shaking, my dear. Are you really so aroused? Maybe if I were worked up as you are I’d be more eager to get you to that wonderful bed of yours.”

More eager? Greg bit back a sharp comment about how ‘eager’ Mycroft had been grinding against him in the shower but the words were drowned out by a low moan. The mans cock was at full attention, making his mouth water. Without waiting to be told Greg fell to his knees, wincing at the hard contact of his knees to the floor before running his tongue over the knob.

Mycroft sighed happily, stroking silver hair lovingly as the wet heat took in more of him. After only a few months Greg was proving to have quite a talent for this. A skill he was putting to full use it seemed. “Greg.” He moaned, arching his hips forward as Greg started bobbing his head. Grabbing at the damp hair he pulled the warmth off his cock, smirking down as Greg licked his lips slowly. That wife of his truly had been a fool to let such a wonderful lover go. Too bad for her.

Using the hair as a handle he carefully pulled Greg upward, kissing him hard as his tongue took control of the action. Tasting himself sent him over the edge.

“Bed. Now.” He growled after breaking the kiss.

 

The bed was barely big enough for two men but they made it work. It did help that they were always willing to be flush against each other.

In a winding blur they ended up on the unmade bed, lips again fused together. Mycroft bit at his lip hard enough to draw out a whimper, making Greg dig his nails into the others arms. It didn’t hurt in a negative way but he was already so turned on. Making it this long felt like a miracle.

When Mycroft had rolled over onto his back Greg knelt beside him, reaching into the bedside table to pull out the condom and lube. He needed this. When had it gotten to that point? That he actually craved Mycroft Holmes fucking him crooked?

After rolling the condom in place he felt his heart start to pound as he moved to straddle the others hips. It was still a tight fit but the added jolt of pain was just another thrill. “Mycroft.” Greg groaned the name loudly when he was settled in place, leaving him to smirk down at the dazed Holmes brother.

A sharp slap to his right asscheek yanked out a gasping moan, eyes drifting shut before another was delivered. They weren’t as rough as normal but the angle was a little awkward.

“Harder, Mycroft.” Greg whispered, cheeks flaming crimson as he lifted up slowly.

“What was that, Greg?” Now the massaging hand stopped, leaving him in a slight panic. “I. . I need you. . to. .”

Mycroft smiled fondly before spanking him again. Hardly a young man anymore but somehow Greg Lestrade was easily embarrassed still. Out of character but something Holmes loved about the man. Confusing, beautiful. How had he waited all that time before finally claiming him?

The bed gave a protesting creak as their bodies moved. Mycroft surging upward to meet the downward fall of his lovers body, ears drowning in the wet slap of their bodies and the desperate cries whenever he hit the ‘sweet’ spot.

His hand was numb from the countless slaps to Gregs ass but he kept going, panting softly as he felt the familiar tightening that had him arching up one more time. “Mycroft!”, “Greg!”

Even without a single touch Greg had somehow managed to orgasm. “Bloody.. brilliant. .” He managed to gasp out before pulling off to lie out on the bed. With a bit more composure Mycroft was able to pull the condom off, discarding it into a small bin next to the bed, and grab a small towel he’d snagged on their quick trip here.  
Greg just laid there basking. His ass felt sore, wonderfully so. Turning over he pulled Mycroft into a kiss, fighting back the leftover butterflies. “You’re staying tonight, right?”  
“It could certainly be arranged.” Mycroft chuckled softly, cupping his cheek gently.

 

The next morning it was just as dreary as last night had been. Drizzle, fog, and the promise of more rain. Mycroft was already gone but his schedule wasn’t exactly like most peoples. It was amazing he made as much time as he did for them to just be together.

After a quick shower, and shave, Greg dressed to leave for the office. The strange object attached to the front door was a little alarming but upon further inspection it was an umbrella and scarf. Both a dark gray that matched his favorite coat.

“What the hell?” He murmured, frowning when his phone started buzzing. Not even needing to look at the ID he answered, rolling his eyes. “Lestrade speaking.”

“Do remember to take care of yourself, Greg. I’ll know if you don’t use my gifts.” That quick warning and the line went dead, leaving Greg to just stand there staring at the umbrella and scarf.

“I’m not a child.” He mumbled, lips twitching into a half smile.


	2. Greg has a surprise for Mycroft!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set before the last chapter. When Greg gets his nipples done.

What was he doing?

Greg Lestrade had been called many things over his decent amount of life span. Bold, charming, amusing, the list really went on depending on who you talked to. Man deciding to get his nipples pierced had never been among the phrases used before. A surge of paranoia again ran up his spine, making Greg look around the front of the little shop.  
The odds of anyone from work seeing him here were slim to none but that didn’t really help.

Why was he even standing here debating this? A small part of him wanted to blame Mycroft Holmes. Like when he went into work barely able to walk, let alone sit, but this wasn’t his partners fault really. Mycroft hadn’t even hinted that he would demand this done. Mycroft had given him a strange sense of confidence over the last few months.  
No. This was just something he’d always considered but hadn’t had the balls to do.

“Oi. You comin’ in or standing around scaring off my costumers?” From the look of the heavily tattooed woman it was on the tip of his tongue to ask if she was sure he would be the one scaring her customers. “Nothing to be scared of, sweetheart. I run a clean shop.” She assured, grabbing his wrist to yank him inside finally.

Tattoo parlors, piercing places, he’d rarely been inside but it was oddly soothing. Another young woman sat behind the front desk, giving a sweet smile that fit in with the extensive Cheshire Cat sleeve on her right arm. “So, what brings you in? No appointment I gather?” the owner asked, heading to the desk as Cheshire handed over a black appointment book.

“Do I need an appointment? I could just come back if it’s a bad time.”

“That depends on what you want. Ink, piercing, pick your poison.”

Clearing his throat Greg felt his palms grow sweaty. “A. . piercing. .” He murmured, glancing around nervously despite how empty the shop was. When she asked what type his cheeks went red, and redder still as she gave a grin and gestured for him to follow.

“Becky, keep an eye on the front, okay?”

“Yes, Molly.” Cheshire, or Becky, replied sweetly.

‘Molly’? Just thinking the name brought up images of kind, quiet Molly Hooper. Not someone with a snake wrapped around a skull going down their spine but it was pretty well done. He couldn’t deny that.

The room she led him to looked more like a doctors office. Everything so clean Greg didn’t even want to step on the white floor. At her nod he got up on a chair as she sat on a rolling seat next to him, looking professional.

“Prince Albert or something?”

“Oh, bloody hell no. Ah, maybe this. . um. . I. . how much for both. . “ Greg felt like a child as he gestured to his chest, so glad she got the hint.

“Both nipples will run you about 36.5 quid. We’re having a special on anything above the waist.” She explained, rolling around on the stool to a small sink where she washed her hands. “Unbutton your shirt. I just need to clean the areas a bit.”

What was he doing? Hell, why was this even scaring him so bad?

Truth be told it was less ‘scaring’, and more. . arousing. Now he really wanted to blame Mycroft.

Lying back in the chair with his chest fully exposed Greg watched carefully as she cleaned both nipples carefully, the cool alcohol square making both stick out rather obscenely.   
“Don’t be embarrassed. We kinda need that to happen.” She chuckled warmly as she got everything ready. The bright blue surgical gloves were almost distracting.

“Do you want a captive ring or a simple barbell?” Mollys voice snapped him out of whatever day dream so he could focus on the question.

“What would you recommend?”

“It’s really about personal choice on this. I kind of prefer the bar myself for a first timer. The ring just seems to snag so easily during sex.” Molly said with a wince that made it clear there was a story behind that.

Settling on the simple bar he relaxed slowly, unable to tear his eyes away from the needle. “Just a sixteen gauge needle, sweetheart. A quick little poke and it’s all done, okay? And don’t be so embarrassed! We get plenty of men in here doing this. Office workers, professionals. It’s easy to hide, and it’s kind of naughty to have a secret like that to yourself.”

“I never thought I’d actually go through with this. A part of me doesn’t even think I’m really here.” He chuckled, looking away now as she moved closer to his nipple.  
That little ‘poke’ went straight to his groin, making Greg close his eyes tightly while fighting back a moan.

Oh fuck. Had he really just moaned when she’d done that?

Switching to put in the plain barbell Molly laughed softly. “Don’t be getting shy on me. It’s perfectly normal, okay? Just wait until they heal before you experiment to find out what you really like.”

Quickly she moved around to the other side. That side had the same damn effect, leaving him with a damn boner tenting the front of his pants. Molly, to her credit, didn’t so much as even look at it as she smiled and went through explaining how to take care of the piercing.

 

Finally leaving the parlor Greg felt a tad bit silly. What had he been so scared about? It had been barely anything. The slight ache/soreness of his nipples wasn’t so bad, and it would leave after a few weeks. Now came the part where he told Mycroft.

Surprised really. He hadn’t even hinted about this at any time with his male lover, or even his ex-wife. God, she would have laughed him into the ground before scoffing and asking what type of fool he was. Admittedly a man his age getting something like this done might seem a tad bit unorthodox but no one else would know besides him and Mycroft. Like Molly had said ‘A naughty little secret’.

The small thrill running down his spine was short lived by an urgent buzz in his pocket.

“Lestrade. Right.”  
Nothing like heading to a crime scene right after lunch, and a new piercing. Death wasn’t a fun subject but hopefully this was a simple case that didn’t require extra attention. Having Sherlock around wasn’t the problem so much as Donovan and Anderson nip at his heels the entire time about it. Considering how much help Sherlock gave them he felt pretty damn lucky to have the man around.

Greg arrived on scene trying to discreetly keep pulling the shirt off his upper chest. He’d never noticed how much unnoticed attention nipples got until that day. Even the slightest touch had him sucking in his breath, brain going on a minute detour until he could focus again.

Focusing on the scene itself was pretty easy. Puddles of blood tended to have that effect.

“Cleaning lady said she came in at the usual time to find Mr. Crowley on the bathroom floor, unconscious in a puddle of what she assumed to be his own blood.” Sally explained as he knelt by the body. Face down, cold to the touch even through the gloves. “No forced entry that we can find.” She added, wincing the moment Greg stood with cell phone in hand texting.

 

Poor John looked a little worn out as he came onto the scene with Sherlock. The Holmes brothers were a piece of work, Lestrade could only give his mate a gentle sympathetic pat on the shoulder as Sherlock started blazing a trail through the flat.

When the consulting detective managed a brief glance his way it lingered, eyes flaring before he turned away to kneel beside the body and move it carefully. In a flash he stood in front of the medicine cabinet to yank it open. “John.” Sherlock tossed over a bottle labeled aspirin, nodding when John started to open it.

“Coumadin?”

“Anticoagulant medication. No records in the flat showing Mr. Crowley had a prescription. John, what would you say the dosage is?” Sherlock asked, rolling the body back over and tilting the head back slowly.

“White pill. About 10mg I believe. Highest dose actually.” John murmured, taking his place beside Sherlock.

A damn nic in the skin! A man who suffered from chronic headaches offered a bottle of pills by a trusted friend. Slowly poisoning himself. “I wouldn’t believe such a damn theory if it wasn’t you being the one to say it.” Greg murmured, shaking his head as Sherlock scoffed while yanking the medical gloves off.

“I do not tell you my ‘theories’. I tell you what happens. How you handle it depends completely on your level of intelligence. The one who gave him that bottle of ‘aspirin’ is your killer. Ex-wife, nurse. Things didn’t end quite as peacefully as she had everyone believe.” Sherlock explained, watching him carefully. Maybe it was in his mind but Sherlock actually seemed to turn pink for a second before calling out to John to hurry up.

Mere minutes later Greg felt his phone buzzing. The message was simple, straight to the point.

‘Nipple piercings? For a man your age. What has my brother done to you? Ice will help with the soreness I detected from you constantly trying to pull the shirt from your chest. No one else suspects a thing, of course. – SH ‘

Simple, straight to the point, and horribly embarrassing.

“I want someone to check out what Sherlock said. Find out where the ex-wife works, and see if any drugs have gone missing. If so bring her in. Be bloody discreet about it!” Greg ordered, hand shaking as he put up the phone.

 

Hours later, Greg wasn’t sure how many really; he was finally getting a chance to head home. Or he thought he was. The black car waiting was familiar, and sent both desire and annoyance battling it out. He was tired, and his damn nipples actually hurt.

So why was he getting in the car that would take him straight to Mycroft? He might get some sleep but it would come after a few hours of being given mind blowing pleasure that would leave him even more drained than he currently felt.

Of course, it would help if Mycroft were actually there.

It shouldn’t have been so surprising to find himself alone. Not even the maid was around. Did it really appear as if his entire life was just making time for Mycroft?  
The cell phone was out, angry text half way done before Greg forced himself to calm down. This wasn’t really a big deal. This was just him being tired, feeling sore, and needing a shower or drink. Closing the text message he went to relax on the leather sofa.

Unlike the first few times he’d been here it actually felt used. Made sense when taken into account that Mycroft had fucked him damn near unconscious a few times, or punished him on it. Greg had never voiced it but he loved the slight chill of the leather fabric on his body but Mycroft noticed.

Mycroft Holmes noticed pretty much everything. Closing his eyes for a heart-beat Greg couldn’t help but think about those penetrating eyes. Hypnotic. Captivating. Everything about Mycroft captivated him.

Something was running down his face. Cold, metal, sharp.

Greg sucked in a breath as his eyes flew open, just to find the fine point tip of Mycrofts umbrella lingering at his cheek. “So sorry to have woke you.” Mycroft chuckled in a tone that suggested he wasn’t actually sorry in the least.

God, had he really been asleep on the couch? The goal of sitting back up was cut short when the umbrella went to his chest, poking in carefully to keep him right there leaning back against the cushions. “You were only asleep for an hour at the most. You’re a very vivid dreamer, Greg.” He added, moving the umbrella further down until it brushed ever so slightly over a bulge that had formed during his nap.

Gregs gaze followed up the umbrella, to Mycrofts arm, and finally up to his lovers face. “Rough day?” He choked out, noticing the small bags under the others eyes. Just tiny little things he finally noticed after so much time around the man. “Oh, learning, are we? I’m so proud.”

“Oi, no reason to act like that. I’m just. .” ‘Worried about you?’, ‘concerned?’. He’d thought they were well past this awkward phase in the relationship. Licking his lips Greg felt a bit prideful that Mycroft appeared distracted by even that small bit of motion from him. “If you need me I’m here. However you need.” Greg spread his legs further, biting the inside of his cheek as the sharp point traced along the inner seam of his pants.

“You’ve certainly been busy today. Unbutton your shirt.”

The command seemed a little random but Greg went to work undoing his shirt, pulling it open slowly as a warm blush settled on his face.

“Very busy bee indeed.” Mycroft leaned closer, taking in every detail of the piercings on his Gregs nipples. “Interesting.”

“They’re new, so don’t be messing with’em. I won’t have them not healing just because you want to play with them.” Greg huffed, going still as a warm hand planted itself in the center of his chest. “Full of surprises.” Mycroft whispered.

Just a bit closer. Greg felt his hands twitch with the desire to grab at the perfectly ironed suit Holmes wore but the commanding hand was order enough to stay still.

“You want me to kiss you right now, don’t you?” Mycroft chuckled, nails digging into the others chest as he slipped his hand downward. His eyes hungrily took in the sight of Lestrade arched into the motion, head falling back on a small gasp.

As soon as the tormenting had started it went away, leaving Greg to sit there gaping slightly in confusion as he looked back to watch Mycroft move to the bar. A drink now? Bloody bastard.

“Now, that is quite a rude look, Lestrade. Very rude indeed.” He chuckled, coming back to join him with a thick cloth napkin wrapped around ice. The cloth felt a bit painful against his nipple where Mycroft put it but the soothing cold was a nice distraction. “Alternate it between both sides and the swelling will go down.”

“Swelling? They felt a little sore but they aren’t swollen.” Greg said, looking down at his chest. Maybe they were a little on the puffy side. “Do you really notice so many things that you noticed they were swollen before I did?” He chuckled, catching the barest flash of pink on the others face. “What is that? Are you blushing, Mycroft Holmes?”

It was a bold move to follow after Mycroft as the man went back to the bar. “Oi, blushing? Are you embarrassed to have been caught noticing something like that?”

It happened so fast Greg barely had a moment to catch it before his body tensed, the firm grip at his hips almost painful in their severity. “M-Mycroft. .” He stuttered as a punishing kiss burned against his lips. For a brief moment the make-shift ice pack threatened to fall before the older Holmes brother bit at his lower lip hard. “Remember, alternate it between sides. Do not drop it, Greg.”

Oh god help him. The way Mycroft had growled his name was sending shocks straight to his groin. Moaning into the kiss he tried to get a grip on the others waist, trying to tug him closer. With a small ‘tsking’ noise Mycroft had pushed him against the bar, pupil blown gaze keeping him firmly in place.

“Do. Not. Drop. It.”

The warning hardly prepared him for his lover falling to his knees in front of him, a hand snaking between his thighs and rubbing the tending bulge until Greg was arching into the movement. Pre-cum seeped through embarrassingly easy, leaving a wet spot that Greg latched onto. “Oh, bloody hell, Mycroft.” He moaned, rolling the name around on his tongue. It was such a strange name, he’d never heard it before and now it was almost everything to him.

Cold air on the lower part of his body drew Greg out of the sickening sweet day dream he’d drifted into, as well as a warm mouth that counter acted the cold. “Mycroft!” Greg gasped, gripping the ‘ice pack’ tightly as his free hand grabbed onto the edge of the bar.

A hot tongue teased at the slit for a moment before moving down, the mouth taking his cock in to the very base. The slow teasing kept up for a few minutes until Greg was struggling to keep standing, knuckles white on the hand gripping the bar. And the damn ice was melting now.

With far too much poise Mycroft stood, taking the damp napkin with an almost kind smile. “Such a good boy. I’m proud.”

“Bastard.” Greg moaned, leaning into the kiss that had been coming until his ‘insult’.

“Tsk, Greg. Now, finish undressing and do sit down. Make yourself comfortable.”

He didn’t want to sit! He wanted to kiss Mycroft so hard he could taste himself on that clever tongue! He wanted to be bent over the bar with his ass offered perfectly where Mycroft could tease him before fucking him raw against the shiny wood.

Mycroft stilled as if reading the thought flashing across Gregs mind, which he most likely had. “Go sit.” He ordered again but his voice was far huskier, strained almost.  
At least he didn’t need to wait long. Greg took the fresh ice pack before his chin was gripped hard, turning his gaze upward. “You are one of the most surprising people I have ever met.” Mycroft murmured. “What do you wish to do, my dear?”

Images of the bar crossed his mind but it was so much easier to just lean forward, ice pack free hand reaching around to grab a handful of the tight arse he was so fond of. 

“Actions speak louder than words, aye?” He chuckled, stealing a glance upward before pressing his mouth over a very impressive erection.

It was difficult to manage one handed but Mycroft seemed content enough to watch him struggle to get the trousers undone and down.

“No pants? Who would have thought?” Greg chuckled warmly, wrapping his fingers around the full length and stroking slowly. The shiver going through Mycroft was so small it would have been easy to miss but he loved to watch those little things. The proof that Mycroft was coming just as undone as he could during their time together.

As a little bead of liquid formed at the tip Greg leaned forward quickly, licking it away with a small moan. Fingers now at the back of his head urged him to take in more, sending more shocks straight to his lower body.

“Remember, alternate and do not drop the ice.” 

Greg could only moan an answer around the hard flesh in his mouth, which went ignored anyway when Mycrofts fingers tightened in his hair. Liked that, had he?

This was still embarrassing to a degree but Greg would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. His very male lover arching forward, almost fucking his mouth. He could tell when Mycroft was getting closer by the increased speed of his hips, and the desperate sounds that were almost silent when they slipped out.

God he wanted it. Greg opened his mouth wider if possible, groaning the others name.

“Greg!” Mycroft gasped in warning, body tensing as he came. Greg dug his fingers harder against the others arse, holding him closer as he swallowed until he started choking.  
Easing back against the couch Greg licked his grinning lips, breathing heavily. “Didn’t drop it.” He said proudly, admitting to himself that the ice pack had eased some of the soreness of his new piercings.

“Is that your way of saying you want an award?” Mycroft chuckled, leaning over to brace a hand on the back of the couch behind Gregs head as the other teased along the currently unsatisfied cock between Lestrades legs.

“Yes, sir.” Greg gasped, cheeks turning crimson as he watched Mycrofts eyes grow dark again.

“So very full of surprises.” He chuckled darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever decide to get your nipples pierced make sure to have a consultation session first. :3 And make sure the place is safe.


End file.
